


Unaccustomed to Bearing The Crown

by EcengGondok



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcengGondok/pseuds/EcengGondok
Summary: That's exactly what he said before claiming the crown and taking the throne. And the day after tomorrow, he reduced Thorfinn's status as a slave. He became king, Thorkell by his side, and Thorfinn was not killed. Perfect.Unless something feels wrong.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Unaccustomed to Bearing The Crown

**The** throne hall is in chaos. “Kill him!”

“He tried to harm his highness! He’s another rebel!”

“STOP!” Cnut's voice echoed in the hall, through the ears of all men. He continued. “Don’t kill that man! I am fine,” Cnut said, although the wound--a scratch--on the left cheek continued to bleed and the pain struck every nerve fiber in his face. As he continued to speak, the pain increased. “He is not rebel!”

One of the men in the hall noticed Cnut was injured and tried to send him to a doctor far from the throne room. Cnut didn't know whether he really cared, was looking for sympathy, or was just trying to make it far from the no man's crown. but it's better to reject whatever they are.

… and take the throne

“I will decide the appropriate punishment for Thorfinn.”

That's exactly what he said before claiming the crown and taking the throne. And the day after tomorrow, he reduced Thorfinn's status as a slave. He became king, Thorkell by his side, and Thorfinn was not killed. perfect.

Unless something feels wrong. Something kept him unable to sleep night after night. There are shadows after he closed his eyes. Ragnar's shadow, Askelad's shadow, Thorfinn's shadow, his father's shadow.

_Thorfinn…_

Cnut groaned on the bed and rose. That won't work. Even an experienced widow in bed could not make her sleep well. When he slid from bed to widow, his brain wandered again.

“Are you doing well, Thorfinn?”

Initially he tried to ignore his feelings of guilt by burying himself in one war to another war until the whole of Britain was in the grip and he had no other diversion. Cnut repeatedly thought of telling his men to find information and report Thorfinn's condition to him, wherever he was. But he always erases the idea. Ragnar has nothing to listen to. Several times, Cnut stopped by the church and confessed his sins. The priest just sighed bored with the Cnut story that he had memorized.

On Monday morning he will go to church. The only day he will leave his duties as king and return to being human. In the house of the Lord he will close his eyes, take a deep breath and say out loud what makes it not easy.

"what is the problem with someone this time?"

He comes to church every Monday, if that day is good. It seems the priest is bored with the story.

"Why don't you meet this person? Meet him, maybe that's the best way to lighten your burden."

"I can't," said Cnut. "Not when the war is still going on."

"There is war or not, the decision is yours, King."

Cnut was eager to punish the priest. solely because he has made him sink deeper into the sea of despair. the reality is that the world is really far from heaven.

one that Cnut didn't know, the world would still create magic on him.

**“Did** you find out what the ruckus is about?”

“Yes, it appears Ketil has sent a messenger.”

“Did you find out his name and rank?”

“Yes,” the man with cotton in half of his head. “He says his name is Thorfinn, son of Thors. He’s man who working at this farm.”

it's been a long time. your face doesn't show surprise, but your chest clearly rumbles. So this is where Thorfinn had been, alive and well - Cnut concluded because he dared to fight one of his soldiers. Cnut didn't know that Thorfinn was so thin now and his face was bruised.

will you meet him? It's been four years, and Cnut thinks he really doubt it, it's better not to see him. even if you meet, you will fight with him. He made himself hopeless.

But in the end you keep meeting him.

“Very well, I shall respect their feeling and agree to meet with him.”


End file.
